Electrically driven toothbrushes typically include a brush head having a plurality of bristles, where the brush head or the bristles are vibrated or rotated by a motor. The rotation and/or vibration of the brush head and/or bristles assists a user is cleaning his or her teeth and gums. Often the rotation of a drive shaft of the motor, as well as other components in the electronic toothbrush, may cause other components of the toothbrush, such as the handle, to vibrate or rotate as well. The vibration in the handle may be unpleasant to a user, as well as make it more difficult for a user to grip the handle and direct the motion of the toothbrush.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is defined in the claims is to be bound.